The rest of our lives
by GleekLover12
Summary: Klaine. the start of the rest of their lives. this is my first fan fic i hope you guys like it. it's not finished so there will be more chapters but i don't know when. Reviews are so welcome!I DO NOT OWN GLEE  damn!rated M for possible future smut
1. Chapter 1

For the rest of our lives.

It has been 6 years since Blaine Anderson graduated from McKinley High, and for those 6 years he has been living with Kurt Hummel. The one person in the entire world he loved more than anything. After Kurt got in the New York Academy of the Dramatic Arts, they both moved to New York. Blaine also applied for NYADA but he also sent in an application to Julliard because he loved writing his own music. After weeks of trying to decide he went to Julliard. And now Kurt had a leading role on Broadway and Blaine was working on his very first CD.

They had a beautiful apartment on the lower west-side, and not surprisingly they lived next to Rachel and Finn. After Finn was persuaded by Rachel to move to New York City he opened a tire shop, a very successful tire shop! Blaine and Kurt visited their friends and family in Ohio at every opportunity they got. But this time Blaine planned on doing something rather _different _when they visited Burt and Carole.

Rachel knew what was going on and convinced Finn to take a week off work and go to Lima.

"Rachel why don't you just tell me what's going on?" Finn asked with a confused look on his face as they arrived on the airport.

"_Because_" his girlfriend said in a tone as if it were obvious, "you can't keep a secret."

"Yeah you're one to talk" Finn mumbled.

"What's that?" Rachel asked as she was searching for something in her purse.

"Nothing," Finn said quickly.

As the plane landed Kurt and Blaine took a taxi and drove to the Hummel-Hudson residence. "I'm so excited to see Dad and Carole again!" Kurt said barely able to sit still.

"Yeah me too!" Blaine looked in those beautiful green-blue eyes. Knowing that those eyes were going to be tear-filled by the end of this trip, if his little plan worked.

"Kurt! Blaine! I'm so glad to see you boys!" Carole exclaimed. "Hi Carole, glad to see you too!"

"My boy's home!" Burt yelled pulling Kurt into a tight hug. "Good to see you too Blaine!"

"Nice to see you too sir," Blaine said shaking the hand of his hopefully soon to be father-in-law. As the reunited family entered the home Kurt started babbling on about how his last show on Broadway was the best show he ever put on. _Besides in the bedroom then_ Blaine thought.

As the boys settled in Kurt's old bedroom Finn and Rachel arrived at the house with a big surprise. As Finn went up and knocked on the door Blaine and Kurt were wrestling for the last empty shelf in the room. "Uhm don't want to disturb here, but there are some people who would like to see you guys downstairs," Finn said with a chuckle. He got used to walking in on the two boys wrestling, hugging, kissing and well more. And after that happened about ten times he finally learned how to knock.

When they got downstairs the entire McKinley High glee club was waiting. "SURPRISE!" Kurt immediately jumped down the last few steps and pulled Mercedes in a giant hug. "well hello to you too!" she laughed. After the two boys hugged everyone they sat down a talked for hours. How New York City was like, what everyone has been doing. Mike Chang and Tina got married, and Mike was choreographing an entire musical. Quinn and Puck got back together and had a little baby boy. Mercedes moved to LA and almost had a record deal and well the others were living their lives.

After a couple of days Kurt felt a little homesick; he missed New York. The lights, the noise, the smell, the drive of thousands of people shopping, going to work, sightseeing, …

On the last day in Lima Blaine was feeling a little anxious. He took Kurt out to Breadstix, not because it was such a great restaurant, but because they had most of their dates there. After a lovely meal together Blaine drove to Westerville to the Dalton academy.

"Blaine? Where are we going?" Kurt asked surprised.

"I just want to visit my old school before we head back to New York." Blaine answered with a little smirk on his face.

As the car pulled over to the parking lot the New Directions and the Warblers who gathered inside quickly shut the lights and where all whispering to each other to shut the _fuck_ up.

"Blaine why is there absolutely _nobody_ here? I mean I'm used to not seeing teachers around here but there's absolutely no-one here!" Kurt said confused.

"Just shut up and follow me" Blaine said taking Kurt's hand and pulling him down the staircase. Where he stopped and turned around to face the taller boy and looked him in the eye.

"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, I brought you here, not because I wanted to visit Dalton but I need to ask you something. Something very important." Blaine said softly not taking his eyes off Kurt.

"Wait wha-"

"Shut up and let me finish, I love you more than anything. I want to share the rest of my life with you until death do us part and even beyond that." Blaine started to tremble.

He got down on one knee and pulled out a little black box covered with silk. "Kurt Hummel will you do me the immense honour of becoming my husband?" Blaine asked breathing heavily.

Kurt couldn't take his eyes off the curly haired boy. He was proposing, he was actually _proposing_! Of course he dreamed about this day and he imagined all the cheesy things he could say. Instead a soft _yes_ came out. "Yes, yes, yes. _Oh god yes_!" he jumped in Blaine's arms and let him put the ring on his left hand. He pulled the smaller boy in for a passionate kiss just as he heard a hurricane of noise. The New Directions and the Warblers came out of the room next door.

"Oh my god, you guys knew about this?" Kurt yelled.

"Of course!" Rachel exclaimed "I mean haven't you noticed how nervous Blaine's been all week?"

Blaine chuckled at that as Finn hugged his brother-in-law to-be. The two glee clubs had a major party in one of the common rooms of Dalton until they realised the boy who boarded there could wake up any moment.

"Blaine I love you so freakin' much," Kurt said as they drove back to the airport.

"I love you to sweetheart" Blaine with a big smile on his face.

When the couple got back to their apartment Kurt turned around and said: "I have a confession to make though." Blaine looked at the other boy expectantly. "I have something for you. Don't move!" Kurt yelled as he ran into their bedroom. Blaine just looked curious after him. As he returned he said: "I don't think it's fair that I get to wear a fabulous ring and your finger doesn't get to look so great."

"What do you mean?"

"Just open this" Kurt said as he gave him a little box.

"Oh my-" Blaine mumbled.

In the little box was a ring that matched Kurt's. "Kurt this is just- it's wonderful!" Blaine exclaimed as he put the ring on his finger. The two boys fell into each others arms and didn't separate that night.


	2. Chapter 2: Preparations

"Kurt calm down!" Blaine yelled as Kurt ran by him.  
>"sorry no can do, the florist brought white roses in stead of red, the DJ cancelled, the caterer called to ask about vegan meals -I swear to god I'm going to kill Rachel for calling him-"<br>"sweetie, sit down and breath!"  
>Blaine grabbed his hand and pulled him down onto the couch. By now Kurt had started hyperventilating. "everything is going to be fabulous! And you know why? Because you planned it!" Blaine said looking Kurt in the eyes.<br>At last Kurt's breathing slowed down a little.  
>"you really think I can pull this off?" Kurt asked quietly.<br>"It's going to be magical. I wouldn't care if we got married in a barn or in Buckingham Palace, as long as I get to call you my husband afterwards."  
>"I love you so much right now, but there's no way I'm getting married in a barn." Kurt said, finally completely relaxing and resting his head on Blaine's shoulder.<br>"That was just a way of speech and what do you mean 'right now'?" his boyfriend said pretending to look hurt with big hazel puppy dog eyes.  
>"Don't give me those eyes, you know what I meant," Kurt said with a giggle.<br>Blaine just tackled his fiancé and started covering him with kisses. At least he got Kurt to relax a little bit.  
>"So what do you want for dinner?" Blaine asked.<br>"Anything but vegan food," Kurt said still with tears in his eyes from laughing so much.  
>"Deal!"<br>Blaine could never stand those vegan meals and was forever grateful for Kurt's cooking skills.  
>The taller boy stood up and headed for the kitchen.<br>"You want to come and help me?"  
>"Oh so you really want to get food poisoning now huh?"<br>"At least then I have a reason for not planning this wedding," he sighed.  
>"Well how about you go make dinner, and I call the florist, get a new band and talk to the caterer?" Blaine suggested.<br>"Thank you," Kurt said as he pulled some pans out of the cabinets.

An hour later Blaine finally sat down at the dinner table.  
>"You okay B? Not that easy huh, dealing with people who really want to go home and the only thing keeping them from doing that, is this annoying person on the phone with a tiny little problem?"<br>"You know I actually enjoyed annoying these people but I Couldn't find a new band. And this is really delicious!" he said with his mouth full.  
>"Really, ever since we moved in together you don't seem to have any manners, sweetie," Kurt said with a loving smile.<br>He started to clean up the evening slop as Blaine put his plate in the dishwasher.  
>Blaine walked over to the man he loved more than anything and hugged him from behind.<br>"I love you too, my love," he said softly, voice sounding low as he started kissing Kurt's neck.  
>Kurt turned around and put his arms around Blaine's neck.<br>"Oh you do now huh? How much?" Kurt said with a smirk on his face.  
>Immediately a goofy grin appeared on Blaine's face, he released himself from Kurt's grip and spread his arms as wide as he could.<br>"This much!" he said as Kurt started to laugh.  
>"How about we forget about all the stress tonight and we have a movie night?" Blaine asked still with that goofy grin on his face.<br>"That is an excellent idea," Kurt whispered as he went to the family room, opened the closet where they kept their DVD collection.  
>"So what do you want to watch?" the diva said.<br>"I don't really care as long as it's not 'the sound of Music' again. We watched that movie three times last week!" Blaine said as he followed him into the family room.  
>Kurt turned around, one hand on his hip, " what's your point, B?"<br>"Well, three times in one week is just too much Kurtie," he said trying not to laugh at his fiancé's face.  
>"Blainers, 'the sound of music' is a classic!"<br>"Not arguing, it's a great movie. So is Mulan, but I don't watch that three times a week," Blaine laughed.  
>"Fine then, how about 'Titanic'?" Kurt asked trying to look like Blaine when he did his puppy dog face, and failed.<br>"sounds good, let me just get my glasses, 'cause these contacts are really bugging me," Blaine said still giggling softly.

When the movie was halfway through Kurt suddenly asked: "you really don't want to tell me what suit you're going to wear?"  
>"Darling, no. Now focus, the Titanic just hit the iceberg, what a surprise," Blaine said with a smirk on his face, knowing very well that he was teasing Kurt.<br>"But I showed you mine!" Kurt complained.  
>"Exactly, I just want at least one thing to be a surprise for you. But trust me it's not like a red suit or something. You won't have to call the fashion police," Blaine joked.<br>He put his arm around the boy with the bangs who was still pouting. He started to stroke his hair -Blaine was the only person who was allowed to touch his sacred hair- and leaned his head against Kurt's.

Kurt, knowing that the curly haired boy beside him could be very stubborn, gave in.  
>He kissed Blaine on his forehead and focused on the movie. When the movie ended Blaine's head was resting in Kurt's lap: dead asleep.<br>Kurt gently stroke his curls from his forehead, trying softly to wake him up.  
>"Sweetheart, wake up," Kurt whispered.<br>No reaction.  
>"Blaine, wake up!" he yelled.<br>The boy lying down lazily opened one eye, barely impressed by the yelling- that boy could sleep through anything.  
>"What is it?" he yawned.<br>"The Titanic has hit the ice berg and landed on the bottom of the ocean," Kurt said.  
>"Well that's really too bad, every time I hope differently. But then again this really isn't a surprise," Blaine said as he got up and headed for the bedroom.<br>"You know, you make the most adorable noises when you sleep."  
>"Oh so you've been watching me, huh?" Blaine said with a grin from ear to ear.<br>"How could I not when you're lying on my lap," Kurt stated as he went to the bathroom for his moisturizing routine.  
>Blaine just took off his clothes and dropped himself onto the bed. He almost fell asleep immediately. "Blaine Anderson, you'd better be wearing pyjama's," Kurt said with a threatening undertone in his voice. Blaine got up with a groan and said as he put on his PJ's: "Kurt Hummel, you are no fun." "I can totally live with that." said the boy.<br>Kurt got in bed and turned off the lights. "Goodnight my love."  
>"Night, baby," Blaine mumbled, half-asleep.<br>By the time the dark-haired boy got in the kitchen and poured himself a cup of coffee, Kurt came in holding his cell phone to his ear, looking very annoyed.  
>"Rachel I'll make sure you don't have to eat meat but don't force Finn to do the same; he'll go nuts. Trust me. And don't you dare to call that caterer again!" Kurt's voice got louder and he hung up without a goodbye.<br>"I swear to God, if she weren't my sister-in-law, she'd be eating meat at my wedding."  
>Blaine looked at him over his cup and smiled at him. "No she wouldn't. Kurt I know you. You'll do anything to try and make everything to everybody's wishes. Even Rachel's," Blaine said voice still sounding low.<br>The other boy just gave him a signature 'Kurt-glare'. This just made the smaller boy crack up.  
>"I'm going to get dressed, what's the plan for today?"<br>"Well since the wedding is in three days, we have to go make sure they have the right decorations."  
>"Okay, we can leave in about 20 minutes."<p>

Two days later the boys entered their living room, Kurt looking very pleased with himself but Blaine still had a frown on his face.  
>"Well everything seems to be ready," Kurt said on the night before the wedding.<br>"Everything's perfect, darling. Except for the fact that we still don't have band." Blaine started massaging his temples.  
>"Well, actually Finn made a suggestion, and I can't believe I'm saying this, but it was a rather good idea," Kurt said pulling up his eyebrows.<br>"If Finn had a good idea, then I'm dying to hear about it."  
>"Remember Dad and Carol's wedding? The music was provided by the New Directions. Finn thought that maybe we could do the same," Kurt said with a hopeful smile. "Of course the Warblers can join in!" he quickly added.<br>"That really is a good idea!" Blaine said a bit surprised that the idea actually came from Finn. "But do you think we get them to do that?. I mean it is after all the night before the wedding." Blaine said a little concerned.  
>"I knew you would think it was a great idea, so I kinda already took care of it," the fashionable one said.<br>"Of course you did," the ex-warbler said smiling to his soon-to-be husband.


	3. Chapter 3: Wedding

**A/N hi guys so this is chapter three: it's the wedding. I think I wrote this in 1,5 hours a little while ago. I'm trying to work on chapter 4 what would be the honeymoon , but I'm writing another oneshot and I'm stuck, I can't get it to work out but I'm sure I'll get _something_ finished soon. Keep reading and reviewing. I looooove you all 33 **

The moment Kurt opened his eyes he knew something was missing. He reached over to the other side of the bed and his hand found a note:

_Kurt, I know this isn't going to be a traditional wedding,  
>but I'd like to keep this tradition standing. I'm at Wes'. We're<br>not supposed to see each other 'til later. I love you. B._

Kurt just sighed and smiled to himself. Typical Blaine behaviour. He got up and went to make himself some breakfast.  
>Not ten minutes later he heard a knock. "Come in, it's open!" he yelled as he dried off his hands. Immediatly he heard Rachel's voice talking:"I'm so excited! This is going to be so awesome!"<br>As she walked into the kitchen Mercedes answered:"I've been looking forward to this day ever since they got together. Hi sweetie!"  
>"Hi guys," Kurt aswered not even asking what they were doing here.<br>"So, are you ready?" Rachel asked voice sounding serious but with a grin from ear to ear on her face.  
>"You mean am I ready to spend the rest of my life with the man of my dreams?" he replied. "Do I even need to answer that?"<br>"Now, now, we can't be too sure, honey," Mercedes teased.  
>"Okay, so we have to be at city hall at three PM. That gives us about four and a half hours," Rachel said taking charge.<br>"Rachel as much as I love you, we have plenty of time, relax," Kurt laughed.  
>"Now you're still relaxed, but just you wait mister. I was scared to hell on my wedding day!"<br>Mercedes quickly came between the two of them:"Yes but here you are, still happily married. Give him a break Rach."  
>The three of them went to the master bedroom and started getting kurt ready, since the trip to city hall could take an hour and a half with this traffic. Kurt felt sixteen again and like he was having another sleepover with his best friends again.<br>They did each other's nails, hair (well Kurt did his own hair, he still didn't trust anyone -except _maybe_ Blaine- to handle his hair.)  
>By the time they had to get Kurt in his three-piece Armani suit, the boy was shaking heavily.<br>"I don't understand why I'm so nervous!" he said, even his voice sounding shaky.  
>"It's completely normal!"Rachel soothed him.<br>Kurt could tell she was holding herself back from saying 'I told you so', and he was grateful she did.  
>"Well if it comforts you a bit, you look absolutely fabulous!" Mercedes exclaimed once Kurt had finished dressing himself.<br>"Kurt, honey, you look like a model!" Rachel agreed.  
>"Thanks, 'Cedes, Rach, I just wish i knew what Blaine's going to wear, but he wouldn't tell me! It's driving me insane!" Kurt said moping.<br>The two girls shot each other a look and started giggling.  
>"What are you two laughing about?" Kurt said with a suspicious look. "Wait a minute you know something about this don't you?" he yelled as he started pacing.<br>The girls were laughing so hard now that tears were starting to flow.  
>"Okay, enough laughing on my behalf, we have to go!"<br>"Okay, okay," Mercedes said wiping away tears. She looked absolutely stunning in her purple dress and with her hair up.  
>Rachel was wearing a simple red dress that made her legs looked longer.<br>"Hey Rach, when is Finn meeting us? We can't start without my best man!"  
>"He should be here in about ten minutes," the small girl said. "He was so happy when you asked him to be your best man, Kurt."<br>"How could I not! I mean after all he's done for me. Same for you 'Cedes. I'm so glad you're my maid of honour!" Kurt said while hugging the diva.  
>"Kurt, like I said, I've been waiting for this wedding ever since you got together with Blaine. How could I say no?" she said.<br>And again she got tears in her eyes. They heard a knock and Rachel quickly went to answer the door, while Kurt wiped away Mercedes' tears.  
>"Kurt your best man is here with the limo and the roses!" Rachel called.<br>"I'm in here Finn!"  
>"Dude, you look great!" Finn said in a way of greeting his step-brother.<br>"And you look very handsome," Kurt said admiring his simple black suit with a red rose.  
>"Thanks," he mumbled. "Rachel picked it out."<br>"Guys as much as I love chatting with you, we have a wedding to attend to. _Your_ wedding, Kurt. Or do you want to keep Blaine waiting?" Mercedes said as she pushed the boys out the door.

In the meantime Blaine had just got in the car with his best men: Wes and David.  
>"You nervous, man?"<br>"I'm completely freaking out," Blaine admitted, trying to keep his breath under control.  
>"Well, what are you nervous about?" David asked with a sly grin on his face.<br>"About ... hell I don't even know what about!" Blaine said with a nervous chuckle.  
>"Aw, our dapper Dalton boy is nervous. Not really used to that now, are we?" Wes said with a smirk to David.<br>"Oh just shut up," Blaine whispered, finally relaxing a little bit.  
>An hour later they pulled over to city hall.<br>"David do you have the rings?"  
>David's face turned pale.<br>"Oh no, please don't say you forgot the rings! Please!" Blaine said as he started to panic again.  
>"B, relax!" Wes said as he pulled out the boxes. Blaine fussed a little, took a deep breath and walked into city hall.<br>As 30 minutes passed he greeted all the warblers, the New Directions, mr. Schuester and his wife Emma, Kurt's parents even Sue Sylvester ("Couldn't skip the wedding of dear porcelain, now could I?").  
>Then his parents arrived.<br>"Hi, sweetie!" his mother exclaimed as she ran to her son and hugged him.  
>"Hi mom," he laughed. His father smiled but he could tell that he wasn't as enthusiastic as his mother. Blaine's father was never so fond of the idea of Blaine being gay, but after seeing him so happy with Kurt he finally accepted his son.<br>"Hello Blaine," Roger Anderson said.  
>"Hi Dad."<br>At the moment his parents took their seats, the music started playing. Blaine looked as Mercedes came in with Sam by her side.  
>Sam took a seat and Mercedes stood aside as Finn and Rachel came in. Rachel sat down next to Sam and Finn was standing next to the diva.<br>Blaine's jaw dropped as he Kurt came in accompanied by his father. He was wearing a silver/grey three-piece Armani suit, the exact same suit that Blaine was wearing in black.  
>Kurt was wearing the biggest smile ever when he saw Blaine standinf there, waiting for <em>him! <em>Once he took his place beside him he turned to the mayor, who wanted to lead the ceremony himself. After a few words it was time for their vows.  
>Kurt took out a piece of paper, turned to face Blaine and said:<p>

"I am so lucky. I met this man in front of me when I was sixteen.  
>And here I am, about to marry him. Blaine, the moment you<br>introduced yourself at that staircase, well I can easily say that  
>that was the moment I fell for you. And when you finally kissed<br>me, I felt like the world could end and I'd die with a smile on my  
>face. Blaine Anderson, I love you with all my heart and I always<br>will. I'll never stop loving you.  
><span>That<span> is my promise to you."

Kurt finished while wiping away his tears. And he wasn't alone: he saw Carole and rachel reach for their handkershiefs. Blaine took a deep breath, smiled at Kurt and began to talk:

"Many of you know, I can be a little clueless when it comes to love, maybe even blind."

People started to chuckle, mostly warblers, they remembered how they saw their lead soloist struggle with his feeling for Kurt.

"I'm even worse at being romantic, so I'm going to try to keep it simple.  
>Kurt I love you. You are my world and my universe. I promise to love you<br>every day of my life and to tell you that every single day. I found love  
>and I can't imagine anything being more poyerful than that feeling. As they say<br>'love conquers all' and so did we. We've had some pretty tough issues to deal  
>with, but we did it together. Kurt Hummel, I only have three words for you:<br>I love you."

Kurt let his tears flow and was still smiling and staring into Blaine's eyes. The mayor took the mens hands and put them over each other.  
>"Kurt Hummel, do you take Blaine Anderson to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in helath, for rich or for poor, until death do you part?"<br>"I do," Kurt said as Blaine put the ring on his finger.  
>The mayor repeated the question again for Blaine.<br>"I do," he said quietly as Kurt put on his ring.  
>"I now pronounce you husband and husband," the mayor decided with a big smile. "You may kiss your husband," he said looking from one to the other.<br>Blaine leaned forward to be met by Kurt who wrapped his arms around the smaller boy's neck, kissing him passionatly.  
>The kiss earned some whooping from the boys and 'awe's' from the girls. After they parted they turned to the crowd and smiled like maniacs, never letting go of the other's hand.<br>After everybody gathered at their tables and had their dinner, Mercedes and Santana got up. 'Cedes winking at Kurt before they both got up on stage.  
>"We've all had some amazing dinner, but I think it's about time that the happy couple get their sexy asses out on the dance floor for that first dance," Santana said smiling at Kurt and Blaine. She was wearing an incredibly short green dress with hot pink pumps underneath it.<br>"This was the song you danced your first dance to when you just got together, and now it'll be the song you first dance to as a married couple," Mercedes said as the first notes of 'Dancing Queen' started playing.  
>once they danced through the first verse, more people started to get up and join them. In the middle of the crowd Kurt was leaning against Blaine's shoulder, not caring anymore if they were dancing in the right time.<br>"I love you, ti amo, te quiero, je t'aime. And if I could say it in any other language I would. I love you to the moon and back, Kurt," Blaine whispered.  
>"You are my life," he simly replied.<br>The song came to an end and Burt climbed up on stage.  
>"Oh no! What is he doing?" Kurt said eyes as big as saucers.<br>"Hush up people! I'd like to say a few words," Burt began. "I'd just like to say that I'm so very happy for you Kurt. And I am so freakin' proud of you! And if you mother would still be here with us, she'd kick my ass if I didn't tell you that. Blaine you are a wonderful man and you make my son happy. Since he's known you he has changed. In a good way of course. I love you both and hope that you will stay together forever. Because just looking at you together can make my day. I wish you the best of luck." he finished as he raised his glass. "To Kurt and Blaine!" and everybody toasted on them.  
>Blaine was the first one to get on his feet and give his father-in-law a giant hug. "Thanks, Burt. That means a lot!" Blaine said moved by his speech.<br>The rest of the party was flaweless. The New Directions and the Warblers sang theor hearts out. It wasn't until 2.15 in the morning when mr. and mr. Hummel-Anderson got home.  
>"I really like your suit," Kurt said with a grin on his face.<br>"Good, 'cause I like yours too."  
>Blaine pulled at Kurt's tie and kissed his husband deeply.<br>"Hmm, I love you," Kurt mumbled tilting his head back a little, as Blaine trailed kisses down his neck and started nibbling on his earlobe.  
>"How about we take this to the bedroom?" Blaine whispered, voice sounding very low.<br>"Not a traditional wedding, but hell yeah to a traditional wedding night."  
>Kurt moaned as Blaine kept kissing his neck.<br>"yeah, well besides the fact it's two guys," the curly haired boy giggled.  
>Kurt just pulled him into the bedroom and closed the door.<p>

o.O.o

The next morning Blaine woke up as the smell of pancakes drifted into the bedroom.  
>"Morning, beautiful," Kurt said as he flipped the pancake over.<br>"Hello, mr. Hummel-Anderson."  
>"Hey, there came an envelope inthe mail today. From your parents," Kurt said glancing over to Blaine.<br>"Oh really? What was in it?" Blaine asked with his mouthful.  
>"Don't know, I wanted to wait 'til you got up."<br>"Well then let's open it," Blaine said taking the envelope. He opened it and turned it over. Sic tickets and letter fell out.  
>Kurt took the letter and as he read his eyes got bigger and bigger.<br>"Sweetie, your parents just gave us-"  
>"- our honeymoon," Blaine finished staring at the airline tickets.<br>"These are tickets to London, Paris and Rome! Firstclass!" Blaine excaimed, immediatly reaching for the phone.  
>"Put it on speaker," Kurt said exited as Blaine dialled a number.<br>"Hello?" they heard mrs. Anderson say.  
>"Mom, thank you so much!" Blaine almost yelled.<br>"Ah, I take it you just opened the mail?"  
>"Yes we did! You really didn't have to do that!" Kurt replied his eyes still twinkling.<br>"Oh, we were glad to. We know you've always wanted to visit Paris, Kurt and Blaine, we know you love Italy. London was wonderful when we went so we squeezed that in as well," she laughed.  
>"Please thank Dad from us! And thank you again Mom. It's wonderful! Bye," Blaine said almost jumping with exctiment.<br>"I will, and no problem honeys, have fun!" And with that she hung up.  
>"Oh my God, we're going to Europe!" Blaine yelled hugging Kurt.<br>"You forgot the most important part: we're going together," He whispered as he pulled Blaine in for a kiss.

**A/N I hope I will be able to update soon but I've got an idea where this is going soooo … stay tuned **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N okay so this is the first part of their honeymoon and I've worked on it a long time, but i'm not really happy with the result. So maybe you guys could let me know what you think? Thanks keep reading and reviewing guys! Much love  
>disclaimer: I do not own glee, or the song or anything that might be copyrighted here.<strong>

**Chapter 4: Honeymoon (part 1) **

"Blaine. Blaine! BLAINE!" Kurt yelled with excitement. "Honey, wake up!"

"Hmm, what? Where… oh damn, I fell asleep, didn't I?" asked Blaine, rubbing his eyes cutely with his knuckles like a little child.

"Yes, but Blaine, oh my freaking _God_! Blaine, we're in Paris!" Kurt was almost bouncing in his seat, and the barely awake Blaine smiled. They stared out the window, Blaine almost crawling in Kurt's lap to see something.

When Kurt saw the Eiffel tower, he couldn't help but squeal. And then finally –finally- the plane touched the ground. The newly wed couple were among the first to get out. They took a cab to their hotel –"five _freakin'_ stars, we have to call your parents and thank them again, sweetie"- and couldn't wait to start unpacking. Blaine was surprised at how little Kurt had complained about how he could only bring two suitcases.

When they arrived in the lobby, a man in a grey suit at the reception told them they could have lunch before exploring the beautiful city. Right on queue, Blaine's stomach started to growl. Kurt thanked the man with a chuckle, and went to the buffet, followed by a very hungry Blaine. The smaller boy attacked the buffet and five minutes later, Kurt stared at the amount of croissants and cups of coffee that guy could digest in such a short time.

Once satisfied the two boys linked their hands and started slowly exploring the city of love, they spent almost an entire day at the Louvre.

"Kurt, Kurt, I want to see the Mona Lisa! Come on, sweetie!" Blaine rambled as he tugged on the other boy's hand.

"Blaine, you do know that there's actually nothing special about it, right?" Kurt laughed but Blaine was too excited to listen. They were wandering the enormous museum for two hours when finally they saw the world-famous painting. Blaine let out a squeal and quickly took his camera. When they got closer, Kurt saw the look of disappointment on his husband's face. 

"Oh well," he mumbled whilst taking a couple a pictures. "At least I can say I saw it in person." Then he turned around and his eyes went wide. "Babe? What're you staring at?" Kurt asked confused and he too, turned around. The two were facing the largest painting they've ever seen in their lives.

"That's a big painting," Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear, still wondering how the hell, the person who made it had had the patience to finish it.

"I think 'big' isn't the right word. I'd say gigantic or enormous or something," Kurt replied? They stared at the painting for like 20 minutes, trying to figure out why anyone would even _want_ to spend their time on something as huge as this. Finally Blaine spoke up. "Well, as beautiful as this is, I actually really need to pee," he said looking around for a sign.

Half an hour later they had left the Louvre and were on their way to find something to eat. Walking through the gorgeous streets, holding hands with no one shouting abuse at them was the happiest Kurt had felt in his entire life. Well apart from his wedding day. Once they'd found a restaurant that wasn't too crowded, they finally had some time to look at each other, in stead of looking around all day.

Blaine studied Kurt's face as he was reading through the menu. His eyes twinkled, he still had a slight blush from the wind, and he looked so happy that Blaine's heart felt like it could explode ant moment now.

"You look beautiful," he said.

"Thank you," Kurt said blushing harder. "You know how I imagined Paris always being so romantic and peaceful, but bursting with energy at the same time?" Kurt asked as he gave his menu to the waiter and ordered their food.

"Yeah, and?" Blaine looked expectantly.

"It's even better!" Kurt was almost squealing with excitement.

"I know exactly what you mean though. I mean New York is great and wonderful, but there's just something about this city that makes me feel so free," Blaine said, smiling.

"I love you," whispered Kurt, leaning forward a bit. Blaine did the same and planted a gentle kiss on his lips.

"I love you too."

Over dinner the talked more about the awesomeness of Paris and what the plans were for the next few days. After Kurt insisted on paying their delicious meals, they made their way to the hotel again; thank God Blaine could memorize streets well.

"Did you know I can order anything at any hour of the night?" Blaine said amazed, looking at the menu he found in one of the bedside tables.

"And of course, you're thinking of food again," his husband laughed entering the bathroom, getting ready for bed.

"You know me, and you love me for it," said Blaine absentmindedly.

"Fair enough," was the response as Kurt came out of the bathroom, with nothing but his pyjama bottoms on. Blaine looked at him with a smile on his lips, which caused Kurt's cheeks to blush a little.

"What?" the brunette asked.

"Nothing," Blaine grinned. "Just admiring my gorgeous husband."

Kurt rolled his eyes and crawled in the huge bed, resting his head on Blaine's chest. He nuzzled into his neck, sighing contently. The other man wrapped his arms around the slender one and hummed a tune Kurt recognised as 'au champs elysées'.

"You know that song?" asked Kurt surprised. "Of course! I've done my research before we came here!" Blaine joked, pulling a face somewhere between amused and trying to look serious. Kurt chuckled and as Blaine started humming again, the boy started mouthing at Blaine's jaw. It tickled a little.

"Babe, you need to shave tomorrow morning," Kurt breathed against the other's skin.  
>"Do I have to?" Blaine whined.<p>

Kurt didn't even answer that, he just started trailing kisses down the scruffy neck while Blaine was stroking his back. He tilted his head a little, to give Kurt better access. The countertenor reached his lips and pressed little kisses against them, not fully kissing the curly haired singer. Blaine growled and put a hand behind Kurt's neck, pulling him closer to deepen the kiss. When Blaine parted his lips and licked across Kurt's bottom lip, the boy sighed and finally completely relaxed into the kiss. Their tongues were fighting for dominance and their hands were travelling all over each other's bodies. Blaine moaned as Kurt tugged on his curls and he bit down on Kurt's lip, making him wince. Kurt travelled his lips down to Blaine's neck and he bit down.

"I think tomorrow is a scarf day," Blaine mumbled, nuzzling into Kurt's hair. Kurt smiled and sucked at the sensitive skin.

"Oh god… Kurt… Kurt, please…" Blaine whined and squirmed, Kurt got a hold of his wrists and pinned them above Blaine's head. "Shut up and kiss me," Kurt growled still planting soft kisses on his husband's jaw. Blaine lifted his head and pressed his lips hard on the other boy's mouth, still wrestling to get his arms free. 

Kurt finally let go and Blaine rolled them over. So their first night of their honeymoon began.

The days they spent in Paris were filled with romantic walks to the monuments and lovely candle light dinners. By the time they had to leave, Kurt and Blaine had fallen in love with the city and as the plane took off, the taller boy blinked away a few tears.

"Aww, don't worry sweetie. I promise you we'll come back as much as we can. Until you get sick of it!" Blaine said taking Kurt's hand.

"That's very sweet," Kurt said. "But fair warning: I don't think I'll ever get enough of this place."

Blaine chuckled, leaning back in his seat, ready for a short flight to Rome.

**A/N so that was the Paris part of their honeymoon =). The next will be Italy =) Blaine's gonna love that! I'm sorry I haven't updated in like an eternity but I got kinda stuck and well yeah…**


End file.
